Sandy
by It'sTimePorcelain
Summary: Oneshot in which Kurt is in NYC while hurricane Sandy is also there. Blaine can't get hold of him. What will happen?


**AN: So I've found a love for writing Klaine oneshots and plan to share them on here. Each are going to be around 1000 words and I'll update a new one every week (hopefully hehe). I'd love it if you could send me prompts to my tumblr here: blog/yetanothergleek thanks.**

**So onto this story. It's Klaine but mostly Blaine. He can't get in contact with Kurt who is in NYC while hurricane Sandy is also there. What will happen? It is my first time at writing this kind of thing so please bare with! :)**

Blaine sat there, 592 miles from the person he loved most in the world. Phone clutched tight in his fist, knuckles white with anticipation.

The last time Blaine had talked to Kurt was in New York, after his whole world crashed around him: and now sitting in his darkened bedroom, Kurts all he can seem to think about. Sandy, Sandy is whats made Blaine a bawling, frantic, mess. Blaine never expected it to be as bad as it was getting. Never expected to lose contact with Kurt during the storm. Of course Kurt hadn't been ansering his calls anyway, but he thought this classified as an emergency. He did lose all contact with Kurt though, and 4 days after the start of the storm, he hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten and he had never let go of his phone for even one single second.

He knew Kurt was in New York with Rachel when Sandy hit. Where else would he be?

All he wanted was a text, a phonecall, anything to just know Kurt was alive and well. That's all. But why should he? After what Blaine did to Kurt, what makes him think he deserves even a 2 word text from the boy.

Blaine had tried ringing him over 500 times in total, each time receiving the same chirpy voicemail of the one Kurt Hummel,

'Hello this is Kurt Hummel future fashion designer, actor, producer, director and New Yorker. I have the cutest boyfriend ever and therefore you should leave a message after the beeep.'

Even to hear Kurts voice electronically was endearing to Blaine, but nothing like the real thing. Nothing like watching his lips move, feeling his warm breath on his skin, nothing like it at all.

At 6:30 on the Monday after the storm hit, Blaine watched the news nervously biting his nails until his teeth couldn't grip onto them any longer to rip them apart. He waited. He waited for news, for progress of the storm to even maybe catch a glimpse of Kurt in the background of an evacuation centre. But he watched and waited and found nothing.

He wanted to get on a plane, fly to New York and find Kurt no matter what the risk. He didn't care what happend to him, only to Kurt, and frankly if anything did happen Blaine didn't know if be could go on. Not without the boy he loved.

He stared blankly at the TV. The blonde woman dressed in a black suit with a pink shirt underneath delivering details of the storm.

'Onto hurricane Sandy now.' This is it, Blaine thinks. Here we go again.

'With winds up to 110 miles per hour, this is one of the most destructive hurricanes the East coast has ever seen. So far Sandy has taken the lives of 27 inncent people in the New York area.'

That's it's. That's when Blaine breaks down. His whole world crashing down around him. What makes him think Kurt is immune to death? To surving when 27 haven't? To coming out of this alive? Nothing Blaine thinks to himself. But if he knows Kurt like he thinks he does, then he will. Kurts a survivor. He won't give up without a fight.

Baline tries to call Kurt again , still nothing. A small, wet, drop falls onto the luminous screen, covering the left cheek of Kurts face on the caller ID . Blaine can't help it, he needs Kurt. So he slowly stands up, makes his way towards his closet and gently openes the door. Once he fights past the coats and jumpers on the bottom shelf he finds what his been finding from himself ever since the split. It's a heavy, bulky, white book, full of happy memories of, (as Rachel liked to call them) Klaine.

Blaine doesn't dare open it, not until he's been sitting on his bed for a good 45 minutes. Fingers scanning over the spine, over the front picture: Blaines favourite. It was of the two of them on the day of Blaines transfer to Mickenly. Blaine infront with his black shirt and shocking red pants while Kurt had his arms draped around his chest peeking over the boy he loved shoulders. Loved. Did Kurt still love him? Only Kurt could tell him that, and Blaines not even sure if he'll see him again, let alone get the boy to re confess his feelings.

He syced himself up, wanting, no, needing to be reminded of the breathtaking memories they once shared together.

He opened the first page. Fingertips tracing Kurts cheekbone, and scanning the side of his black suit. The picture was of course when Kurt campaigned for class president. If Blaine was being honest though, he much preferred the Kurtnicorn picture as he called it whilst Kurt was campaigning.

On the opposite page Blaine catches a glimpse of a Lima Bean receipt. Blaine remembers keeping it. It was from the first time they went together after they started dating. It read,

'X1 grande nonfat mocha

X1 medium drip'

Beside the receipt lays a picture of the two of them in the coffee shop in their red piped blazers. God Blaine missed the blazer.

Before he knew it, blaine had been scanning through the scrapbook for over an hour. He looked at the last page and slowly walked back to his closet, placing the book at the bottom carefully covering it with clothes. This way he wouldn't have to be reminded of his huge mistake everytime he went to get dressed.

He turned back to his bed where his phone lied. He picked it up, swiped to unlock and dialed Kurts number, yet again.

It rang. Blaine felt progress pumping through his blood. It hadn't done this in the 4 days he'd been trying. He wasn't getting his hopes up. The first time it rang wasn't going to be the only time Kurt picked up to him. But to Blaines astonishment, Kurt did the last thing Blaine ever thought he would do. He answered.

'Hello. Blaine? Are you there? I'm okay, I'm not hurt. I was goin-'

Blaine never thought it would be so hard to hear his voice again. To know Kurt was ok. All he's wanted to know for the last 4 days is that Kurt is alive and well. But when reality struck and his wish was granted his world came crashing down around him. It made him feel worse than it did thinking Kurt may be dead: at least that way he had hope. He had something to, in a way, look forward to. However now all he feels is heartbreak, anguish and despair. Blaine hung up. He felt cruel for doing so but something inside him screamed at him to do it. If only he hadn't been so persistent in calling Kurt, maybe Kurt would have called him himself. He did say he was going to do something. Maybe that was it. Maybe Kurt was going to ring him to let Blaine know he was okay. Afterall they may not be together anymore, but their love will never die easily, they will always care for eachother.

Phone in one hand, face in the other, Blaine broke in two. He couldn't bare being without Kurt, couldn't bare being alone. He knew he had to move on, he didn't want to, but he had to. He then did the thing he never thought he would do, and deleted Kurts number. His heart was ripped out, punched a few hundred times and cut into a million pieces before being jolted back into place in his chest, or that's what it felt like anyway. This, what he was experiencing now, felt like hell.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review my lovely people! :D**


End file.
